


SEMON: Exorcising the Seminal Demon

by MagiRRMartin



Category: SEMON
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRRMartin/pseuds/MagiRRMartin
Summary: A great demon possesses you. A demon of lust and desire. The only way to drive out such an entity? A special sermon known as a semon designed to drive out pesky seminal demons. Four nuns gather around your chained up and naked body, and immediately your loins burn in desire. After all, what could be more taboo than taking four holy sisters?The demon within has awakened, and it will not stop until all four nuns are his...
Kudos: 1





	SEMON: Exorcising the Seminal Demon

[Script Offer] SEMON: Exorcising the Seminal Demon [FFFF4M] [Part 1] [Collab] [Rape] [Blasphemous] [Fantasy] [British Accents] [Demon] [Nuns] [Exorcism] [Prayers] [Sin of the Flesh] [Holy Water] [Wet Sounds] [Handjobs] [Blowjobs] [Deepthroats] [Throatpies] [Spits] [Excessive Cum]

The Nuns...

Sister Hildegard, the oldest and most experienced of the nuns. Her conviction and dedication to the Lord are powerful and are not easily shaken. She will stop at nothing to exorcise the demon, after all, no demon so far has survived her wrath.

Sister Maura, chaste and virgin, never has man or woman touched her in a way to make her feel pleasure. Her hatred of demons and all evil is unrivalled. She would do anything to serve God and one day she may just have to prove how far she will go to destroy it...

Sister Teresa was once a sinner, but now she dedicates herself to the church to repent. Her past was filled with drugs, alcohol, and sex. There was nothing she wouldn't do to reach orgasm and the person getting her there were anyone and everyone. Can God forgive such a sexually sinful past?

Sister Angelica, the youngest and newest nun to the sisterhood. As innocent as she is simple, the only thing shes intent on is serving the Lord and being a good girl to get into heaven. But oh how easily purity can be corrupted... especially in the presence of a demon so powerful.

\-----------------

HILDEGARD: Sisters! We have a beast most foul before us! A seminal demon full of passion and sexual desire. One which takes delight in the most carnal of fashions, raw, and boundless. Such demonic presence must be exorcised!

MAURA: By the Lord, it shall be exorcised!

ANGELICA: [giggle] Amen!

TERESA: There will be no rest for the wicked.

HILDEGARD: Not a common demon either. One that infests the male genitalia, causing erections that last for days and ejaculations large enough to fill a bathtub.

ANGELICA: Really!? That much?

MAURA: Sister Hildegard is rather prone to over exaggeration I'm afraid. No man nor demon can produce such an amount of reproductive fluid.

TERESA: And you, Sister Maura? Have you not ever dreamt of drowning in the holy birthing seed of man? Surely you wonder just what that feels like...

MAURA: I am pure and holy and chaste and shall remain so until I finally meet Saint Peter and he opens the Gates of Heaven for me. My virginity is mine and mine alone. Unlike you, Sister Teresa.

TERESA: I once sinned long ago, yes, but I have atoned and now I dedicate my life to God. He will forgive me.

MAURA: We shall see...

HILDEGARD: He will forgive you, Sister Teresa. Now, just how do we exorcise this demon? Sister Angelica, you are the youngest, what would you suggest?

ANGELICA: Me? Oh... Well, if the demon has manifested itself within his... burning desire, then perhaps relief of that desire will expel the evil spirit?

MAURA: And how are we supposed to do that?

TERESA: [chuckle] It is simple, Sister Maura. I will demonstrate how. Sister Angelica, the holy water if you will.

ANGELICA: Yes, right here, Sister Teresa.

TERESA: Now [hands dunk in holy water, washing them] by this holy water and my holy hands I shall expel the demon within!

[Slow wet handjob sounds]

MAURA: Sister Teresa! You'd sully your hands by satisfying this man?

TERESA: This is no man before us. It's Satanspawn, its only purpose to use and breed and spread its dark brood across God's good earth.

HILDEGARD: And let's not forget the purpose of our holy work. A Seminal Demon only has one way to come out. We must drain it until it has nothing left to feed on.

ANGELICA: Ooooh... I think I understand now... you mean to make him- I mean *it*, ejaculate? That's the word, right? When a man reaches climax in his penis and semen is... ejected?

TERESA: [small moan] Oh I do so miss the feeling of a man's cock pumping a thick load into my-

MAURA: Sister! We are here for an exorcism, not to procreate with an agent of Satan!

TERESA: Have you never wondered what it felt like?

MAURA: Never!

HILDEGARD: Sisters please focus.

TERESA: Apologies, Sister Hildegard. Now demon, the slow stroking may be making your face twist is such an... erotic fashion, but can you stand something faster?

[wet sounds speed up]

ANGELICA: Oh, he hates that!

HILDEGARD: No, the intense pleasure it feels is like nothing ever felt before.

MAURA: Such a foul beast. The holy water is too weak!

HILDEGARD: The prayer, Sister Teresa.

TERESA: [clears throat] In the Name of our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin, of the Blessed Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles and all the Saints and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry, we confidently undertake to repulse the lusts and seductions of the devil. God arises; His enemies are scattered and those who hate Him flee before Him. As smoke is driven away, so are they driven; as wax melts before the fire, so the wicked perish at the presence of God. 

ANGELICA: May Thy mercy, Lord, descend upon us. 

MAURA: We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all sexual lusts, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects. Begone seminal demon!

TERESA: [gasp] Wait! [small moan] It's starting to throb rather strongly... It's about to cum.

ANGELICA: [gasp] An orgasm? Oh my... I've never felt one of those...

MAURA: Orgasms are sensations of the devil used to tempt us into recreational sex.

HILDEGARD: No, orgasms are of God, used to allow humans to breed and continue his glorious creations, after all, we are in his image, are we not.

TERESA: [small moan] Indeed we are. Oh! Here it is! It's cumming! Watch as it pulses and shoots thick ropes of semen!

ANGELICA: [gasp] Oh my Lord above! It's so thick and white!

HILDEGARD: The fluid of life. Man has been blessed as such.

MAURA: It is woman who is blessed. Men are filled with lust and rage.

TERESA: Still pumping... And I've never heard a man moan like this before... The possession is strong...

MAURA: Ugh, it's getting all over your tunic and shoes!

ANGELICA: [small moan] So much seed...

[wet sounds stop]

TERESA: [chuckle] It'll wash out. Is that all you have, demon?

ANGELICA: Oh no, still possessed...

HILDEGARD: Why don't you try, Sister Angelica.

ANGELICA: [nervous groan] Yes, Sister Hildegard. I just... wrap my fingers around it?

MAURA: Holy water first, girl!

ANGELICA: [dunks hands] Now... [gasp] It's so warm between my fingers!

TERESA: Take a firm grasp, not too strong for now, and stroke from the base to the head.

[slow wet handjob sounds start]

ANGELICA: This feels... [small moan] good...

MAURA: Do not be tempted by the devil, Sister Angelica, for he will never relent in his perpetual seductions.

TERESA: [small moan] Indeed...

HILDEGARD: A prayer, Sister Angelica?

ANGELICA: Right, umm... In the name and by the power of our Lord, may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb. 

MAURA: Most cunning serpent, you shall no more dare to deceive the human race, persecute the Church, torment God's elect and sift them as wheat!

TERESA: Speed up your stroking, Sister Angelica.

ANGELICA: Yes.

[wet sounds get faster]

ANGELICA: [gasp] It's throbbing so much in my hand!

TERESA: Squeeze tighter!

ANGELICA: [yelps as cum comes spurting] Holy Virgin Mother!

MAURA: Sister! Such language!

HILDEGARD: [chuckle] Don't be so strict, Sister Maura. It's her first exorcism of a Seminal Demon after all.

MAURA: Still!

ANGELICA: [moan] It's covering my hand and sleeve... it's so warm and sticky...

TERESA: Does it not feel great?

ANGELICA: It feels... glorious... and there's so much...

[wet sounds stop]

TERESA: Even though it's already cum so much... the demon within has amazing power.

MAURA: Dark and evil power.

HILDEGARD: Let us not be tempted, Sisters, we do not want to succumb to womanly lusts.

TERESA: Even to feel the sensation of such wicked penetration? To take it the sacred seed of humanity into our wombs?

ANGELICA: [small moan] Ohhh, this throbbing thing inside me? Coating my cervix in seed...

MAURA: Step aside, Sisters! You both clearly have no dedication to this exorcism. I shall show you how it is done, as a true daughter of God.

[holy water hand dunking then straight to fast handjob sounds]

ANGELICA: [gasp] So aggressive!

MAURA: One must be with evil such as this. Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation. Give place to Christ in Whom you have found none of your works; give place to the One, Holy, Catholic and Apostolic Church acquired by Christ at the price of His Blood. Stoop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name of Jesus, this Name which causes hell to tremble, this Name to which the Virtues, Powers and Dominations of heaven are humbly submissive, this Name which the Cherubim and Seraphim praise unceasingly repeating: Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord, the God of Hosts.

ANGELICA: [gasp] It's cumming again!

TERESA: Such a waste...

MAURA: [disgusted groan] Foul demon seed. Be drained by the hand of a holy sister of god!

ANGELICA: Look at it writhe...

TERESA: [small moan] Nothing like a little post orgasm torture...

HILDEGARD: That's enough, Sister Maura.

MAURA: Fine.

[wet sounds stop]

HILDEGARD: It seems our holy hands are not enough to exorcise such a powerful and evil spirit.

ANGELICA: Oh Blessed Virgin Mother, is there no other way?

TERESA: [lustful chuckle] There are plenty of ways to expel a Seminal Demon.

MAURA: I was praying it would never come to this. God aims to test our dedication and faith.

HILDEGARD: And we shall prove it tenfold. So, Sister Angelica, our hands were no good so now we use our mouths. I shall demonstrate. First, you cup your hands in the holy water and drink a mouthful [drinking sounds] Second, you go down on your knees in a prayer position before the possessed, like this. Then, take the male genitalia in your hand, positioning it so, then lean in and... [slow blowjob sounds throughout unless talking]

ANGELICA: [gasp] Oh Christ! That must be so warm in your mouth...

MAURA: To think that sinners do this for recreational pleasure.

TERESA: [small moan] Oh how I loved that feeling of sucking cock... there was nothing quite like looking by into the eyes of my lover to see their twisted face of delight as I worked my magic...

HILDEGARD: And, if we really want to exorcise the demon we use our throats, like this... [deepthroat sounds throughout]

ANGELICA: Sister Hildegard be careful! You may choke!

TERESA: [chuckle] If you don't choke and gag then you're doing it wrong. You should hear Sister Maura when she does it.

MAURA: I shall never take pleasure in such a fetid act.

HILDEGARD: [gasp of air] Don't forget to breath when you need. It's throbbing so much already... once the evil seminal fluid is extracted, we must spit it out into the second basin of holy water least the demon transfer unto us. Watch and do as I do. [back to deepthroating]

TERESA: To take it in deeper don't be afraid to once your hands on its naked buttocks and pull. Yes, just like that Sister Hildegard!

ANGELICA: Oh Sister... I shall pray for you in silence.

HILDEGARD: [deepthroating for 10 seconds or so then moaning and gasping and gagging as the demon orgasms, then pull off and spit into the holy water, which hisses in reaction] Do you understand how to do it, Sister Angelica?

ANGELICA: Yes, I think so. 

HILDEGARD: Then please, take a drink of holy water from the pure basin, then you may begin.

ANGELICA: [nervous groan] um, holy water [drinking sounds] then down on my knees before the possessed... and then... [hesitant blowjob sounds]

HILDEGARD: That's it, dear. Run your lips up and down its length, over and over, stimulating the demon within. Good girl.

MAURA: You shall grow to hate it as much as I.

TERESA: [lustful chuckle] Now when you're ready, take it even deeper into your mouth until it pushes down your throat, blocking all air.

ANGELICA: [groans with effort as she tries to take it deeper, gagging]

HILDEGARD: Excellent. Now just hold it there with its testicles resting against your chin. Pull back a tiny bit then push forward, working its tip right at the back of your throat. Then it should orgasm momentarily.

ANGELICA: [groans and gags and whines as it explodes down her throat.]

MAURA: Don't swallow even a drop! Take it all in your mouth and then spit.

ANGELICA: [groaning as she tries to keep it down then pull off and spits into the basin a few times, filling the room with hissing as the semen burns in the holy water] Ugh, it's so... tart and bitter! [spit] and so much! Ugh!

HILDEGARD: As long as you do not swallow any then you should be safe from demonic influence.

ANGELICA: No [spits] I got it all out.

MAURA: let's be done with this. [Slurps holy water] Ugh, the sight of this thing in my face... [blowjob sounds with disgusted groans throughout]

TERESA: [chuckle] I just love how her brows furrow and eyes water whenever she does this.

HILDEGARD: We all must make sacrifices in the name of our Lord, Sister Teresa. For some, the sacrifice is greater.

ANGELICA: It was an odd sensation... so warm and the taste... [lick lips and swallow] is strangely... welcoming.

HILDEGARD: Do not be tempted, young sister, for he will try many ways to defeat us.

MAURA: [starts gagging a lot as she begins deepthroating]

TERESA: God give her strength. She'll need it.

ANGELICA: Sister Maura... please, for the sake of banishing the demon...

MAURA: [groans and gags as cock explodes and fills her mouth then spits vehemently into the basin which hisses] 

TERESA: Let us not let this foul evil spirit rest [drinks holy water then starts deepthroating right away]

MAURA: [spits] This one tastes very different from the others...

HILDEGARD: Indeed. This demon is something special. Normally two or three seminal extractions is enough to exorcise evil, but this...

ANGELICA: Are we safe, Sister Hildegard?

HILDEGARD: God will protect us, dear.

MAURA: God's power is vast and great. He does not abandon those that give their lives to him.

TERESA: [gasp of air as she pulls off] Sweet virgin mother this one is a tough one... [moan] I can feel the evil pulsing down every thick inch... [more intense deepthroat]

HILDEGARD: Let us pray that this is enough.

MAURA: No. God will surely test us further. We must stay vigilant or we will perish.

HILDEGARD: Or worse.

ANGELICA: Oh, I think the next extraction is happening!

TERESA: [moaning as cock empties down her throat then pull off and reluctantly spit into the basin] If that does not exorcise the demon then I fear for what we must do next...

MAURA: It's unconscious. 

HILDEGARD: Then we shall return tomorrow and pray that the demon has been banished back to the fiery maw of hell and is being punished by Satan himself for its failure.

TERESA: [spit then moan] Tomorrow...


End file.
